Always There
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: The war ended two years ago and much have changed since. Hogwarts is having a rare magical visitors that only occurs every 23 years, something is about to change. With rare visitors coming in, Harry is finally moving on from the damage of the war has caused him from the war and grieving losses. Snarry, Top!Harry, Bottom!Severus
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for a belated birthday gift for a friend of mine and finally got this story in process and progresses. Happy belated birthday!**

 **Enjoy the cuteness, fluffiness, and Snarry-ness fanfic here!**

 **Forgive me as my grammar is still learning. I am deaf myself, meaning not all words are heard through hearing aids as I grew up with and can be difficult to know what is missing or sounded like correctly. I am currently with Cochlear Implants, which is a slight and small improvement. Therefore, don't be an jerk saying "I can't understand" or "Horrible grammar, go fix it." Instead, be the change and actually help or recommend someone who would be willing to work with.**

 **That's all. Enjoy!**

The last two years have been rough for chosen one, but it's worth for what came through. The Gryffindor reads through paperwork behind the desk in the headmaster's office and wears dark red robe with buttons from the chest to the navel, split open to reveal black trousers. Harry finishes the last paperwork and hears a soft squawking as he looks over to see the phoenix tired. He could tell the phoenix is nearing to regenerate soon and the echoing thoughts of the conversation the headmaster said to him back in his early years of Hogwarts.

Harry snaps his fingers and it sends the paperwork to the owls for deliveries. He gets up and almost walks past the familiar portrait. Harry looks at the portrait of a deceased headmaster and sighs miserably. The headmaster tilts his head and frowns at the young man.

"What is wrong, my dear boy?" The voice that Harry misses to hear.

Harry shakes his head, "…Why do I have to fill in your place as a headmaster? Why did you make me promise something that it's…"

The portrait Albus agrees, "Like a haunting memory. I know…but I do not wish you to be left alone and have a chance to live your life now. It is only for five years, Harry, you will see that it helps you instead of troubling you."

The emerald eyes glances away, "We should have left Hogwarts and plan the rest. We could have done it better…you could have been alive still, Albus."

Albus nods, "I know, my boy, but it was the only way to stop him. If we had planned how to stop him, it could have gotten worse. We battled him until we destroyed the last shred of his soul." He glances up ahead and back at the young headmaster, "Your students need you and they trust you, Harry."

Harry looks over and understands the time to teach Defense Against Dark Art is nearing. He nods and leaves his office. It always feels strange when being involved of the headmaster's office and no one is allowed to take his place until contract completed. Two years ago, Voldemort came and attacked with his army during the school days. He struck his way in and battled against anyone who came his way. The people drew out their true colors and fought until the end. When Voldemort found Harry, Albus joins in and dueled heavily against Voldemort. Albus and Harry fought as they sweat and bled in the final hours of desperation. Somehow, Voldemort used a dangerous spell and almost struck against Harry. Albus took the hit of the curse that tortured him, suffocated, and ripped him apart. Harry watched the headmaster in his last dying moment and noticed the strength to fight one more spell. He recognized the spell and joined in to strengthen the cast.

Their spell combined and succeeded the hit against Voldemort. The spell warped into the enemy and weakened him until no longer possess magic to his call. His body slowly dries up, cracking, shattering, and nearly bursting. Voldemort's body dropped to the ground and turned into ashes. Albus dropped his wand and Harry rushed over to him, attempting to save his life, and tried not to break down. Harry screams for help, but everyone realized the end came. No one was able to help or save the headmaster.

Harry couldn't ignore that day of a memory…it hurts and bothers him that Albus saved him. There was so much anger that day, the death eaters were realizing the potential danger being around Harry. They fled the battle and the light side won. There were too many death loss and the damage of the costs would never be the same. The savior brushes off those ending memory and places in his lessons in his mind. He walks down along the hallway and head over to the classroom. Students rushes to class, some chatting about the assignments or studying, and others heading to the great hall to eat. Minerva and Harry walks the opposite direction of each other and nods in silence of their greeting.

"…snape is bloody bastard bat," A snort follows, "He needs to go back to his stupid cave."

Somehow, that comment didn't comfort Harry at all and stops in his track. He turns around and sees it is a Slytherin student who is in his third years attending. Potter walks over to the young Slytherin and sees his friends in same bitterness. They agreed about Professor Snape of being a bastard bat and all that. Harry stands behind the young Slytherin with his arms crossed and the friends glance up in worries.

"We do not tolerate insulting anyone, mister Greogovitch. You are displaying disrespect of your Head of the House and professor." Harry hums curiously.

Greogovitch jumps and spins around surprisingly, "Potter!"

A light cough, "Professor or headmaster Potter will do, mister Greogovitch. If I hear any forms of disrespect, I will have you in detention every weekend until school year is over. That includes no trip to the hogsmade. Am I clear?"

The Slytherin nods immediately and Harry dismisses him. The young boy and his friends dashes out of his sight and head straight to their classes. Harry turns around and sees the potion professor standing there curiously. The young headmaster walks up to him and notices that he happens to be taller than Severus.

"Is everything alright, Professor?"

Severus hums drily, "I'm merely surprised you defended me, Potter, considering our history."

His brow raises high, "Oh? You mean I cannot be professional about respecting a professor who has done nothing wrong?"

"Despite the fact that brat has nearly blew the classroom earlier today?"

Harry nods, "Which you hate when any students nearly risking lives, he still needs to be respectful regardless."

Severus crosses his arms comfortably, "So, you respect me anyway, Potter?"

Harry softly smiles, "Even if I hated you, you deserve respect as a professor. You deserve my respect for your behalf in spying for the war and they do not realize how much you have done, Professor Snape." Hums briefly, "I best be going. I do have to teach classes and assign them research tonight."

Severus nods, "Of course and I am informing you that I will meet you tonight to discuss important things. Do you think you can handle that?"

The tone almost sounds insulting, but a hint of an amusement. Harry nods along and waves the professor on his way. Severus shakes his head and walks to where he needs to be. Harry couldn't help, but recall the times Severus has gotten him on his feet. When Albus died in his arms, Severus helped him through grieving the first few months. Severus expected him to understand that Albus knew the risk of being dead in the war and took the chance. Severus was the one who revealed the contract that Albus had left Harry to take over the headmaster's position and guided him whatever he needed to know. Harry sometimes turns to Severus for running school business and ensuring education system would follow through.

Harry arrives to his class and all of his students already here for the lessons. He begins to teach and shows them how to perform a spell.

… … …

Harry deals with a floo call and trying to assure the parents of the second-year students that they are fine. It took a while to get them to end the floo call and finally ended it with agreeing to owl a letter to their children to ease their concerns. Once the call ends, a loud huff within a short distance and Harry jolts as he turns around to see Severus standing by.

"They waste your bloody time, Potter. As a headmaster, you do not have to be responsible to answer all of them. Only to the ones that matters like suspension or threats, an actual threat."

Harry rolls his eyes, "I know. They're bloody insane with separation and they knew I'd be in my office at this odd hours. How long have you been standing there for?"

Severus shrugs, "Enough to see you fail to lose them several times and the idiots failing to have some competent understanding you are too busy."

Harry groans, "You could have bloody well interrupt, you git."

Severus snorts, "I thought you don't insult me?"

"I am not insulting you, I'm blaming you for not bailing me out of that parent mess I got stuck in. You failed to save me from those idiots." He stuck his tongue out.

The potion professor shakes his head, "I am not your savior, you're the savior yourself, Potter. You need learn to get yourself out of the situation and remember to lock that damn floo network of yours."

Harry huffs, "I'm working on it." His head shakes, "So, what's the discussion about this time? Need more funds for potion classes or a student repeatedly to have similar behaviors that needs to be address immediately before chaos happen?"

Harry sits down in his chair and gesture a seat for Severus. Severus takes his chair as if he always has and prepares what he has to share.

"Actually, neither. There is an upcoming rare event that we must prepare for students. It happens every twenty-three years and it will take place next week." Severus sighs for his annoyance.

Harry tilts his head, "What event is this? If it's that bloody games, merlin no."

Severus grimaces, "I wish it is about that. No. Hogwarts' tradition every twenty-three years, we get visitors of rarest creatures coming here for one week. Whichever creatures that visits will have everlasting effects on everyone and we need to be prepared for any scenarios."

The emerald eyes blinks, "Oh…I never realized there is a serious event like this. How bad is it?"

"If we do not get the students and staff to respect the visitors, we cannot promise what new curses will take place against them. They deserve upmost respect and they somehow provide everlasting magic for the better."

Harry nods, "I guess I'll work on the speech and hope no idiots chooses to be stupid enough. Perhaps threaten Hogsmade being banned for the rest of the school year and no desserts will ever be served be enough?"

Severus blinks emotional-less, "Where have you gotten creative idea from, Potter? Last time I checked, you are a Gryffindor."

Harry snorts, "I almost landed in Slytherin, but persuade the sorting hat to the Gryffindor." He sighs, "Probably should have been in Slytherin, might save the headmaster's life."

"Any changes may be worse, Potter, but thankfully you have not landed in my house. That Weasley friend of yours would not last long."

Harry hums and gathers himself up from the chair. He walks over to gather a book on the other table and walks over to Severus.

"Your book will be published soon and been agreed to be selling for the next school year. You will get the large royalty payment for each purchase and Hogwarts will not have any payment received."

Severus blinks, "You have actually managed to make this happen, Potter?"

"Say thank you, Potter, Severus."

Severus accepts his book back and couldn't believe his luck with Potter. His book on potions for lessons would be more valuable on education system and not depending on books that do not follow his methods.

"Of course, appreciate it so, Potter. Will that do?"

Harry chuckles, "Never the ones to say thank you, are you?"

"I believe not."

Harry sees the man gets up and heads out of his office. Once Severus is long gone from his office, a chuckle follows up.

"Severus hasn't changed a bit…well, it seems he has." The portrait Albus comments, "I am surprised he did not get Minerva involved for this rare event. He was a part of it last time before he graduated Hogwarts."

Harry glances over, "Really? What rare creature visited?"

Albus shrugs, "I am not sure. I only remember that week changed him drastically." Meeting the emerald eyes, "I suggest you add in triple points loss if no respect shown to visitors coming soon."

Harry can imagine the deep fear of losing large amount of points for the houses would scare the students into complete obedient and respectful state for one week. He yawns and heads over to the bedroom for the night.

… … …

A few days later, Harry stands up before supper begins. All of the students look over to him and prepared to hear the announcement. He sees all of their attention and understands things would change for a week and it is temporary.

"As all of you can see, a rare event is happening that only occurs every twenty-three years and we are most honor by this opportunity. We are having special guests coming in and they will impact on us for eternity of our blessed magic. We must provide the upmost respect to show our visitors of our appreciation and welcome." He briefly lowers his chin and rise back up, "Therefore, any forms of disrespect will serve heavy consequences. This entails of the punishment that there will be no Hogsmade trip and completely banned. Desserts will be removed completely. Last of all, it will be triple the house point loss." He could see the sheer of fear, but understanding this is a serious visitation happening, "Please welcome them when they arrive, respect them, and show kindness. They do not ask nothing more or less."

Harry sits down along with the rest of the staff members and everyone begins to chat about this event coming up. Harry could see in the corner of his eyes, Minerva shaking her head, and picks up her glass of pumpkin juice.

"It will not be easy…I wonder what kind of visitors we will have this event?" She sips her juice.

Harry sighs, "I have no idea, I tried researching, but it says that it is impossible to predict otherwise. Just…a piece of history before Hogwarts started and a magical contract in this specific spot that will never waiver."

"Seems like you've done your research, Potter," Severus sips his coffee.

Harry hums drily, "I have to…what kind of a headmaster who didn't?"

"Inexperienced one."

"Right…and I've got the talking portrait and helpful Potion Master getting me through this."

Minerva shakes her head, "I take it that he's driving you crazy all day in the office?"

"What do you think?" Harry glances over to her.

Severus rolls his eyes, "He tends to travel over to my hall portrait and it is getting irksome."

"But you don't have him in your quarter, do you?" Harry turn to him.

He scoffs, "Absolutely not."

The grin pulls up, "I'll be over tonight."

Severus blinks and stares at Potter for thinking of self-invite to his quarter. Minerva shrugs and keeps herself quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

Severus stands at his door and shock to see Potter waiting to come inside his quarter. He thought it was a joke, but it appears to unlikely so.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Severus crosses his arms, trying to understand this unusual plan.

Harry sighs, "Trying to get away from the portrait. All he ever does is talk all night and I need my sleep." He grimaces, "Plus he snores loudly. I need sleep or I won't be able to teach my students something requiring total focus."

Severus quickly steps aside as he recalls the last few times when Potter did not get much sleep. The young headmaster walks in with a relief of stress and finds himself surprised to see the quarter warm and comfortable. He always imagined the man would have a library on one half and the other half with potions related, but it's nothing like it. The place appears to be a winter vacation and much with warm welcoming, not displaying in complete Slytherin color, and all homey.

"I suspect you were planning to sleep on the sofa?"

Harry nods, "Yes, figuring you don't share your bed with anyone."

"Then we have no issue, but why have you not place a silence charm onto him?"

Harry grumbles, "Because he managed to cancel that charm."

Severus nods briefly and grasping the headmaster's portrait is not an average one.

"Lights is out by eleven, Potter…if you snore, I'm afraid you'll have to find another place."

Harry nods, "Fair enough."

Severus helps himself back to his living room, settles down on the sofa, and gathers the assignments to grade. Harry takes the opposite side and does the same. He grades the assignment as he analyzes for paraphrasing or copied off from another classmate. Harry learned this immediately in the first two months and understood the struggles professors had to go through.

After long hours, the grading tasks wears the professors down and the thought of sleeping is more inviting. Severus organizes his work and heads over to his bedroom for the night. Harry notices the hour is nearing and prepares himself to ready to sleep. Once he arranged the couch into comfort to sleep, he sets his glasses on the table and settles into his sleep.

… … …

"Potter! Wake up you dolt!"

The stern and fear in the same voice did not make sense. Everything runs on the fear, pumping his heart as if he's about to die any moment, and forces him to be aware of everything around him. His eyes force open and sees the blurry face in front of him. He could tell the long dark hair and trying to understand why this person shouting at him on the runs. Something shoves into his hands and Harry instinctively places it on his nose. Everything turns clearer and refocused vision, seeing the professor before him holding his shoulders in heavy concerns, and scanning his face for answers.

"Severus?" Harry blinks confusing on what is happening, trying to grasps what had happened recently.

The slytherin signs, "You were screaming in your sleep and clear in heavy distress. You managed to woke me out of my sleep ten minutes earlier than I would wake up. You wouldn't wake up immediately and this is not good, Potter."

Suddenly feeling the cold and wet sweat dripping down his forehead supports to what Severus tells him. Harry breathes in and realizes it all a nightmare. A bloody nightmare he never wishes to revisit.

"I'm sorry…" Harry shakes his head, "I will not come down here again and I understand."

Severus frowns, "Potter…how long have you been having this nightmare?"

Harry continues to shake his head, "I'll be fine." He gets up and finds himself yank down to his seat on the couch.

"Potter, do not lie to me." That line instantly recalls the memory when he was a student and being accused of stealing potion ingredients, "How long?"

The Gryffindor glances away, "Since Cedric died. It changes sometimes…sometimes reminds me or gets worse." He softly speaks, barely bringing the courage to his own strength.

Severus nods slowly, "I see why the former headmaster keeps you up," He gets up and heads over to the cupboard, "You will come down here and we are going to work on that nightmares of yours, Potter. No wonder why you couldn't wake up immediately, the long-term nightmare affects you deeply that you cannot tell the difference of a dream and a reality." He scoffs.

The emerald eyes blinks, "Um…I haven't mixed up reality with my dreams, Severus. I'm used to it. I should have cast the silence charm on myself and you wouldn't have to wake me up."

Severus turns with a sharp look, "Aren't you listening, Potter? Long-term, you may not be aware of it actually happening." He walks back and hands over amber-golden like liquid in a vial, "You will take this every night. You will stop here to retrieve a potion for each night. After a couple of weeks, we are going to work on effective method to reduce the nightmares and restore normal dream into your sleep."

Harry blinks several times and glances at the potion provided. Severus sounds determined to provide him some sense of normalcy in his life. He shakes his head and tries to hand back the vial.

"I don't know what is a normal dream, Severus. If it means going back to Dursleys kind of a dream, I'm not interested."

Severus did not bother taking the vial back, yet, finding his ears difficult to accept what he heard. Harry did not often talk about his relatives and left the past as a thing of a past.

"What kind of a dream did you have when you were with them, Potter?"

Harry lowers his arm on his leg to hold the vial still, "…mum's voice…the night she died. It bothered me so much and I can almost recall how she was killed, begging to stay alive." Shaking his head and gulps slowly, "…then, my aunt and uncle laughs at me. My cousin would make insult comments."

Severus looks at him with a surprise, "Would they do such thing?"

Harry scoffs, "Yes…my aunt would also blame me too for her death." He moves his hand and attempts the return of a vial, "I'll take my nightmares over my relatives' dream. I have no use of overcoming them."

Harry shoves the potion into the man's hand and begins to gather his things. He walks to the door and

-Ever had a happy dream? You can have those more often than your nightmares regulars."

The headmaster freezes his next step and stands tall. The deep thoughts always have wondered the existence of good and happy dreams like his emotions. Severus is offering a chance to have one of those dreams…the dreams that everyone always loves having. Hell, Hermione gets those happy dreams and tells him how it tells her happiness in ways she cannot express like the dream job or saving the world without an issue kind of happiness. Not once he has ever dreamed such dream and it always peeps his curiosity.

"I'll think about it." Harry breathe in as he always somehow fallen for Severus' trick to go his way.

"Let me know when you return tonight." Severus hums.

Harry nods and leaves the man's quarter.

… … …

The morning classes finally finishes and students heading to their next class or their study hours. Harry heads to the great hall to monitor along with Professor McGonagall to ensure nothing goes wrong during lunch hours. He sits with her at the staff table, despite still being odd to sit here than his usual seating as a student.

"How did the lessons go today? Any managed to produce the dark defense?"

Harry sighs, "No, but they were determined to try use Recipere charm, but they don't realize how much effort it requires and concentrate. Much more difficult than producing a patronus charm. The problem is within themselves and they aren't understanding-

-the use of its, especially you used it in a war and only many are able to do it under critical circumstances."

"Thank you," Harry shakes his head, "At least you and Severus gets it. Everyone else has gone mad." Sips his strongest tea.

Minerva nods, "However, that is not what bothers you the most, Harry. You would often in positive approach to teach them, not be upset of not taking you seriously in the matter. What's wrong?"

Harry should have known better, but there wasn't a way around the staff members. He grew up with them and cannot help they still care.

He looks over to her, "Severus offers to reduce my nightmare before becoming long-term and having normal and happy dreams."

Minerva blinks, "But…?"

Harry sighs, "But…I don't know if it's worth it to change the way I dream in my sleep. I'm used to the nightmares, it's what reminds me getting through the day and knowing things have changed."

The witch chuckles, "I believe it's clear why it bothers you now. Severus is giving you an opportunity that you never had before."

The young headmaster turns to her, "But I don't really care about the dreams, though? It's the way Severus offers it and he always seems to convince me. Why am I so willing for him?"

Minerva sets her glass and shifts over a little to face him directly, "Harry, Severus cares about you more than you realize. Even in war time, he would rant about you for hours and made it clear to hate, but I realized he does that to express his care about you. He always complained to me about your education and I now realized he did that to ensure you have best education here and surviving." She hums, "I often arrive to Albus' office and hear them bickering about your life on the line. Severus cares because he spent so much time protecting you. Severus can't find himself stopping because he's used to looking after you."

Harry sits still to the point he couldn't believe his ears. Minerva shared her views throughout the years she has noticed and it changes the way Harry looks at Severus. He eases back into the chair and thought of the ways he has done for him. Harry always returns the favor more than he realizes and cannot help to provide it.

"…but doesn't he have anyone he could care and love? I do appreciate everything he has done for me, but I don't want him to be focusing on someone and miss out on love life or his own happiness. Why me?"

Minerva hums, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Harry sighs in defeat, knowing he wouldn't like finding out personal information that he cannot understand much. Perhaps visiting Severus' quarter would help gain information before making a decision. It wouldn't be good if visitors coming and seeing these issues still around.

… … …

Harry could not find himself walking fast to the professor's quarter and arrives by the door. He stands there, curiously wondering how to approach the conversation, and the answers would reveal the rest of the outcomes.

"…why are we waiting out here, Potter?"

Harry jumps and spins around to see Severus was standing behind him all this time. Severus' brow rises curiously and express no amusement or reaction. Harry breathes in and understands this man knew he would come down, but not for the reasons.

"Severus," He breathe in and out, "I was trying to think before I see you…but you see me here, how long were you standing there for?"

Severus nods slowly, "I see. I would say about a couple of minutes, which most people would knock once they arrive. You are hesitating, why?"

Harry did not plan this out and blames Minerva to suggest this approach to discuss things. He shakes his head and trying to find reasons, but he knew better than that.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions before I decide anything."

Severus smirks, "Oh, you mean you do not trust me to help end the long-term nightmares?"

Harry chuckles, "Oh, I trust you, but it's not the potion. I think we should get inside bef-

-Harry! I was getting worried I have heard from you, my dear boy!"

"…him," Harry drops his shoulders as much.

The potion professor understands immediately and quickly uses his password to enter his quarter. Harry follows in and they help themselves to the living room to settle in.

"Tea or pumpkin juice?" Severus sets his students' parchment assignments on the coffee table and turns to the young headmaster.

"No thanks, but thank you." Harry did not like how this turns out, but it's a start, "You know, the more I realize you've been helping…I feel like I'm taking away so much of your time to do what you wish to do, Severus."

Severus blinks, "You aren't, Potter…why do you think that way?"

The Gryffindor tilts his head, "Don't you have someone you'd be seeing or happy to see? Be able to love that person and actually have a love life? It's like you're here or helping me through headmaster's position or teaching. I've seen everyone going after everyone or something that makes them happy. What's stopping you?"

Harry finally realized he keeps on talking and finally ends it before making things worse. It's a bizarre situation to get himself into and wonders why the headmaster does this on a regular basis. Severus did not react immediately to what he has to say, which appears to be safe topic to explore for tonight.

"Potter, I have no lovers or someone to see, if that is what you're initiating or concerns about. I am content with my job and Merlin, I was happy to no longer continue as a double-spy. I have time to relax and do what I planned. You have helped changed the book requirement for my classes and my royalty payment of my book. If it is about the second book, I can wait until the time is right. Is that what you're concern about? The second book?"

Harry did not understand, but he believes the man is not fully telling the truth. He shifts his seating position to face the man better and trying to make sense behind it.

"But…why do you go out of your way and care so much for me?"

Severus hums, "Perhaps I am not the person to answer this for you, Potter. I may not understand how my being cares for you…matters? I made the promise to your mother and Professor Dumbledore to always look after you and make sure you are safe."

Harry couldn't accept it and decides to drop it for now. Perhaps, this opportunity may change his understand with the professor.

Harry eases back onto the couch and keeps eyes contact, "Alright…let's give this nightmare ending a try. What do I need to expect?"

Severus nods, "You will take the potion each night for two weeks. Once two weeks is completed, we will use a method that will reduce nightmares until you no longer have them and transition to normal dreams. If you miss once throughout the entire process, it will require a fresh starting over until completion. It will take a month to accomplish it."

Harry blinks and finds Severus explaining the process effectively. The hint of a tone that will threaten his arse for missing one day is clear. This means he would need to wait until Severus declares his long-term nightmares are over or he will not hear the end of it.

"Fine. Let's begin."

Severus nods and gathers the potion to begin. It is a perfect timing before the magical visitors arrive or it would not end well for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few days since the long-term nightmare treatment begins and Harry stops by Severus' office each night before heading to his headmaster's quarter until the completion of the treatment. The magical visitors are arriving, yet, unknown when of their timing.

All the students and the staffs display content and welcoming attitude throughout the day. There are discussions of meeting one of the visitors is an interesting experience and admires their existence. No one has reveals what kind of rare magical creature, but it is clear they can communicate with anyone. The young headmaster enters into his next classes of the day and sees his students already in rows and assignment set at his desk. Harry suspects they are trying to avoid detention visitation to Hogsmade. He sets his textbooks down and faces his students happily.

"As many of you have managed the beginning part of-

-you are the one." A different voice interrupts him and sounding vocally.

Harry stops and glances around in front of him. He understands this is a guest of theirs' and decides to return his lectures.

"Beginning part of Recipere charm," He breathes in, "As its history. Seeing that everyone did their assignment, what have we learned about the history that created Recipere charm?"

One of the students rises her hand, "Recipere charm began in a situation when someone attacks them against their will, understanding their life was on the line and having to fight back with magic."

Harry nods, "Good, ten points to Ravenclaw. Anyone who can follow up the rest?"

A Slytherin raises his hand, "The victim understood the he had survived and felt it would be useful in case of a repeat. The victim continues to mold it into a spell, but later changes it into a charm. Having the charm can allow the victim to depend on it, no matter how difficult a situation can be, and using it when it is actually necessary."

"And it won't do itself alone to use the spell," Another Ravenclaw pipes up, "No one can simply use it for their own gain, but only for emergency. That's why we struggled learning to perform the spell, we were learning it to get class credit."

The headmaster nods, "Excellent, ten points for each house." He moves forward and parts himself into classroom, "When you abuse magic for your own benefit, it will backfire in a true emergency situation. When I have threatened to fail your course with me, you find it as a true threat to everything you hold dear." Harry walks around his students, "Without threats, you are not able to perform with efforts. You must look at a different aspect and how you can change it. Recipere charm is more than your typical defense, but your will to defend is determined. You must be determined to defend not only yourself, but everyone else as well."

Harry turns around and heads over to his desk, only to see a two feet fairy-like creature sitting. The wings are much stronger looking than a typical fairy would have and expressive colors that is difficult to ignore. The fairy-like creature sits on the edge of his desk with curious plastering across their face.

"You speak as true leader," The fairy-like hums, "You truly leads the war in its victory and fought for others than yourself."

Harry nods, "Correct. Welcome to my classroom of Defense Against Dark Art," Folds his hands.

The visitor nods, "Thank you for your kindness, The One."

Harry did not understand why she would call him that, but he is used to different types of names in his life.

"You are welcome. Please enjoy your visit and our home," Harry smiles, "If there is anything we can do, I am happy to be of service."

The fairy-like creature nods and Harry returns to teaching his lessons for the day. His students have been most active and involved in the lessons, more than he planned and considers, and takes his pride of teaching throughout the rest of the class time.

… … …

Harry walks down the hallway and heads to Severus' quarter. He answers it with a password and settles himself into the living room area. He freezes before walking up to the couch and finds Severus on the couch sleeping. This is actually the first time to see the man tired out from a long day and he suspects the acting part wears the Slytherin out.

For now, leaving the man to rest for a little longer, Harry glances over to the kitchen and notices the potion is ready for him. He sets his grading assignments down and begins grading. He currently thinks back about his brief interruption and wonders if he should have allowed interaction with the class. Yet, the creature did not approach in classroom and observes the class in action. There was a brief proud moment of his students going beyond their effort, threats or no threats, it shows true characters of themselves.

Potter gets himself paying attention to the grading and a whimpering causes him to jump out of his seat. The whimper fades away and Harry breathes in to realize it was the man's sleeping habit. He can see the distress on Severus' face, but didn't exactly understand what is happening. The whimpering returns and tossing side to side. Harry watches him, hoping he would not roll off the couch, and monitor any movement.

Harry wonders what is bothering Severus in his dream, yet, he never sees anyone in this state before. Ron would be snoring and just wakes up screaming, but goes back to sleep. Hermione would just wake herself out in state of shock and brings herself into reality.

Suddenly the tears are falling down on the slytherin's face and Harry freezes his position. He knows this is not normal and decides to try helping the man. He gets up and moves closer. He sits down on the side and feels an instinct telling him to soothe him. His hand reaches and soothes Severus' back. Severus no longer moves around, but still whimpers and becomes louder that fear is clear to hear.

"You are safe, Severus," Harry tells him softly, "Everything is okay. You are safe and nothing will harm you."

Harry keeps tell him that Severus is safe and appears to help. Severus is much worn out from the stress and fear of his dream. The headmaster soothes him until his hand aches with the continuous motion. Harry magically accios his students' assignment and decides to stay here in case of another one.

Harry glances over and notices the man's face. How peaceful he appears to be and lost in sleeping state. He hasn't realized how special this moment makes out to be and finding himself at peace as well. Perhaps this is why Severus wants him to have normal dreams, to be at peace seems inviting and welcoming, and he wants that. Harry didn't bother waking the professor up and lets him sleep through the night at comfort. Once he completes the assignments, he decides to grade the potions' assignment. He recognizes the topic and grades them as he records them down aside.

As the rest of the assignments finish up, Harry slips off the couch and sits on the floor. He rests his head on the couch and slowly dozes off without a thought.

… … …

Severus yawns and opens his eyes. He notices the sunlight on the floor and grows concerns of lateness. He gets up and feels something by his legs. The dark eyes find Potter sleeping by sitting up and head rest on the couch. This is confusing to understand why the young headmaster did not wake him up and spent the night.

Yet, he can see how relax Potter is, especially having no dreams to deal with and his posture lacking the intense muscles. It certainly shows the potions in working and that reminds him, he checks on the counter and sees it gone. His hand settles onto Potter's head and gently shakes him. The groans follow through and moving into an awaking state. Harry blinks a few times and begins to understand.

"Oh, Severus. I'm sorry. I forgot to set the alarm on," He mumbles how stupid not to do that, "I'm sorry."

Severus' brow raises, "Why are you apologizing? I fell asleep and should have been awake before you arrived."

Harry shakes his head, "No, I should have woken you up. But…" He sighs, "You seemed stress and I graded your students' assignment."

"You did that for me, why?" Severus glances over to see all of them have been done.

Harry looks up at the man, "Considering you are not used to extra effort and our guests here don't know our lives. Then, you were in strange behavior in your sleep. Sounds like you were afraid of something. I tried to…to be honest, I just sat close by and you seem to stop."

Severus snorts, "Nightmares, you mean? I should have suspected that, but thank you, Potter."

Harry nods, "I best head over to my quarter and change. I prefer not letting the students have foolish ideas."

"And that idea is…?" Severus tilts his head.

Harry grimace, "That Miss Weasleys visits me in the middle of the night and I forgot to change clothes. Honestly, she's engaged and I rather not have new rumors destroy their relationship."

Severus nods as he agrees. He watches Harry gathers his things and leaves before students are out of their dormitory. Once he leaves, he picks up the graded paperwork and looks over. He's impress to see the familiar grading Harry recognizes from him and keeps it the same way.

"You are true one, are you not?" A familiar voice speaks loudly.

Severus sets down the parchments on the coffee table and glances down to see the fairy-like creature sitting on the table. He leans back against the couch and takes in his visitor's question.

"Yes. I take it Queen of Harmony and Peace speaks her mission of my One uniting with me as True One?"

The fairy-like creature nods, "Yes, the Queen entrusts the bond will happen soon. We wish to mate you both together and keeping the magic blessed between you both. You may call me Nanami."

Severus hums, "Pleasure to meet Nanami. Have you discovered who is my One?"

Nanami nods, "You were with him. He is The One." With smile of a childlike.

Severus blinks and finding himself uncertain how to respond. Yet, the thought of being Harry's mate is nothing complicated. If it is anyone else, it would be a difficult to bond with.

"How is the bond completed?"

Nanami squeals with excitement, "With a kiss of confirmation, you silly True One. Oh, The One is given a wonderful mate, yes! He cares for you and you care for him. You have the end of the week to kiss him or we will stay until completed."

Somehow, that sounds more pressure Severus needs to become a mate to Harry. He softly smiles at the fairy-like creature as an acceptance and knows it is necessary. He recalls meeting them when he was seventeen years old and they told him that his magic is a perfect way to keep war to an end for long time, but he would have to wait for a mate. At that time, he did not understand and had to learn. The queen visited him at the end of the visitation and shows him a one-minute vision that shows him the world in safe and less hate in the world.

Since then, Severus agrees and accepts that he must not be belong to anyone else until they find his mate. No one else knew his past about the personal visits for twenty-three years.

"Now, you must begin your attraction. You kept your promise to remain single and unwanted for others. Now, we can use your magic and his' magic for the better of the future."

Severus sighs, "Of course," Drily.

Severus gets himself up and finds a different outfit. He changed his style after the war ended and made it less taunting. The familiar clothes he used to wear is restored and fits him well still. He buttons up and fixes up the wrinkles away. He checks in the mirror and finds the familiar side he used to see. His clothes he wore for the past two years are more dark colors like dark green and red, black, grey, and more.

Severus recalls the day when Harry wept over the headmaster's death in way, he can feel his arms around him. Harry held onto him until he fell asleep on Severus that day. It was a long war, but it was tearing the savior apart. Since then, Severus looks after Harry and dismisses the double-spy act for good.

The professor takes himself out of his quarter and attends to the breakfast with everyone. This would change everything he has waited for years to come now. Harry is at the staff table and has not yet looks over to him. Harry picks up his head and sees the professor walking up. The emerald eyes narrow curiously at the potion professor and watches him sits by him. Harry picks up a glass and holds it close to his lips.

"Is this a good thing or bad thing to changing back to old style?" Harry hums and sips his drink.

Severus scoffs, "Depends on how you look at it. What do you think?"

Harry chuckles, "Like I'm suddenly supposed to be your student or something. I'll admit, I didn't think you'd ever wear your black everything attire."

"I see. Is that a good thing or no?"

Harry hums, "I suppose good. It's nice to see you in a familiar attire and reminds me to do better."

Severus nods and finds this a good approach to his soon-to-be mated with. He takes a sip of his drink.

"Should I add in my cape or leave it be?"

Harry turns curiously, "Depends on what reasons why?"

"I'm…trying to see if it attractive or not." Severus hopes that Harry would assume he's flirting somehow.

The headmaster moves his head back against the chair and ponders back on the memory, "Your cape does have its effect, depends on what you are saying and doing to fit the mood."

"It does?" Severus blinks, recalling and seeing that it did have impact on people, "Thank you. It is helpful."

Harry smiles, "Whatever satisfies you, Severus."

The professor nods along, wondering if Harry understands what he is saying, and it certainly helps to be a little direct.

"Nanami is pleased to see both of you together, The One!" The fairy-like creature flies up while they eat with much happiness.

Harry begins to hate titled names around his life, but ignores it, "I am happy to work with Severus and I don't think I can do it without him here."

Nanami giggles, "Oh, The One, you must understand more. I will seek both of you later." She flies out faster than his broom would.

Harry blinks and trying to understand what has happened with his special visitor. He continues to eat, but Severus feels rather disappointed there is no conversation about what Nanami was trying to share the message. Severus finishes up and disappears before anyone have notices.

Minerva shakes her head, "Potter, really? Are you this blind?"

Harry jerks his head over to her in complete puzzling state, "What? Was she trying to warn us about the war coming again? Is that why he's wearing the old attire?" He gulps in fear, not feeling ready to fight for his life again.

The witch sighs, "You truly missed the key words between Severus and our visitor said. Plus, Severus only wears that outfit around others he's comfortable sharing his past."

Harry frowns, not understanding what was going on. Perhaps he should listen to what she's trying to hint him on and be ready for what is about to happen. This seems more confusing to try figure out what Hermione's emotions going on about engagement and apparently crying can mean happiness.

"Alright, I'll figure it out before tonight and run it by you?" Harry tilts his head with uncertainty.

Minerva nods, "Good or we'll be stuck with the visitors for more than a week. I'm not playing this all month."

Harry frowns as that comment and agrees to her point. He has failed to research anything properly and decides to use his free time to figure it out. This is an odd day already starting and wonder if this is being affected by their visitors.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry heads to the headmaster's office and already greeted by Albus. Albus who happens to be reading in his portrait, which is strange for Harry for a man to find a way to read in a portrait. He walks up to the portrait with his arms crossing and listens out the usual bubbly chatting personality.

"Oh Harry, my dear, have you heard about this visitor doing magical tricks in front of students? Oh, they were great examples yesterday! I would have loved to see them growing a flower and the flower producing its chocolate. That is what I love about our magic, growing it to become something new." He smiles.

Harry nods, "Yes, I had a few students mentioning about it and wonder why they aren't taught to do the spell." He sighs, "But I need your help, sir."

Albus rest the book on his lap, "Help? What about Severus, shouldn't he help you?"

Harry is beginning to worry about Severus helping him out in a lot of situation. It did not seem like a normal thing for a person to run out each time and ensuring everything to go well.

"No…you see, Minerva told me I missed the key words."

Albus frowns, "That means either warning or flirting, Harry. What happened today that before she told you that?"

Harry magically pulls the chair closer and sits down, "Well, Severus changed back to his old attire and he explains it is for attraction. He mentioned his cape and wondering if it adds with trying to attract someone. I told him it would depends on the mood and all. Then, this visitor came up and said something about us both being together as a good thing," Harry frowns, "I don't…" He freezes his next work and hit to the understanding, "Wait, did the visitor say we're both together?"

Albus hums, "I think it is clear, Harry. How do you feel in return?"

Harry sits back and slouches against the chair. The headmaster asking him that kind of question left him wondering. He looks at the portrait and sees the elder has not say a thing.

"I'm not sure. I mean, he looks so peaceful at sleep that I haven't looked at anyone like that." Harry crosses his arms, "Does Severus feels the same with me or someone else instead?" He blinks, "Wait, that visitor, is this being arranged?"

Albus shakes his head, "Harry, they cannot force anyone to fall in love. Some creatures have unusual and uncanny skills that is not common in our world. Each rare creature possesses a skill that we do not have."

Harry blinks, "Oh. That's why they're willing to stay longer, ensuring it goes well between Severus and me? Why they want to do this?"

Albus shrugs lightly, "Perhaps they see something that we do not, something important to them or for us. Each visitor that comes along, they have some form of impact of our lives."

He tilts his head, "So, what did they do the last time?"

The elder sighs, "Unfortunately, no one knows. The last they arrived, they were rather quiet and only engaged with they prefer to trust. I never saw once before. However, I did see them three visits ago and once they left, there were fights and caused quite the chaos."

Harry nods, "So each visit is an effect of everything in our lives, but why?"

"I do not know, but it does seem to fit well with the rest of the world. These creatures are simply following their orders from someone."

Harry huffs, "Merlin, this is not helping. If I could offer something while I figure out my feelings for Severus. If he wears that cape and not around anyone else, should I be doing something in return?"

Albus shrugs and Harry feels this is getting nowhere else. He knew he promises Minerva once he figures this out. He can connect to the magic of Hogwarts and understand that she is currently teaching at this time.

… … …

Her lesson ends and the students attend to their next part of their schedule. Harry enters in and sees she is setting her classroom up before she takes a break. The witch notices him entering and she hums.

"Harry, if you are going to be asking more questions, better be the right kinds of questions."

Harry softly chuckles, "Depends, I suspected that we're supposed to be courting each other. Does Severus have an interest in me?"

Minerva sighs, "I see the headmaster figures it out fine. Why are you coming to me for this?"

Harry grimace, "How do I court him properly?"

The witch freezes and set her things down, "As any guideline as you have courted before, Harry."

The gyffindor sighs miserably, "I actually never did. Cho asked me out, Ginny made the moves, and Cedric offered the gift before that last trial."

"Cedric tried to court you?"

Harry nods, "Yes, but I never did it before myself to others. I don't know how to do it properly and I think Severus expects me to do the moves."

Minerva weighs in her thoughts before she could help Harry, this is a different situation they have to deal with, and it means these visitors value between Harry and Severus for a reason.

"For the years I have known Severus, I see that he likes to be alone with anyone he cares about. You can offer him something that is shared between both of you and ask if he's interested in being courted by you."

Harry hums, "That can work, especially I need to go see him tonight for nightmare potion treatment." He smiles, "Thank you, Minerva. I would have not realized it if it weren't for you."

She chuckles, "You are generally clueless and I for one rather not let this go on long with our special visitors. As it is, I have five of them following my students and interrupts my lessons for their fondness of understanding."

Harry nods, "Agree. Although, it got my students to explain it for themselves and helps to show they know what they're learning."

"True, especially difficult topic and they seem to value their knowledge to someone that has no concept of transfiguration."

"Now that gives me an idea," The young headmaster ponders the idea, "I am going to research into it."

Minerva shakes her head, but she knew Harry understands his students based to his age and experiences still familiar. Harry heads out of her classroom and leaves her be to her free time. He didn't know what exactly to expect, but Minerva helps ease the simple approach without complicating things.

"The One, why are you alone?"

Harry glances over to the right, "I am working to ensure all students are in their classes and nothing happening."

The creature squeals, "Spoken like a true leader!"

Harry blinks, "You are aware that I was a chosen one through the war until you-know-who was defeated, right?"

Nanami nods, "Your history inspires the true hope, it is necessary to recognize you as The One. The One must have its True One."

"Why?" Harry tilts his head, figuring the reasons why Severus is to be courted with.

Nanami folds her hands and held it up to her chin, "The bless of magic between you both, it is wonderful essences of Hope!"

Harry blinks, "Bless of magic?"

Nanami nods, "The Queen will be visiting when we confirm what she is waiting for," Flies off in the opposite direction.

This day is becoming madder than has been in years and leaving the headmaster in puzzling state.

… … …

Harry heads down to the potion professor's quarter as usual for the potion treatment. It has been another long day and there were more sights to see visitors following many types of people. The professors had to keep up to try and teach their lessons, but often interrupted for explanation. The students take pride in explaining and some provides an actual physical example.

He says the password to the door and walks into Severus' quarter. He enters in and sees Severus asleep on the couch, only sitting up with the grading homework already in front, and not half way completed with the task. Harry shakes his head and recalls the morning on what took place between them and Severus didn't have an issue that Harry helped or did not wake him up. However, he knows the courtship has to start and avoiding it. He sets his things down and walks over to the sleeping wizard. He notices the cape is on and it is clear that Severus is doing this for him.

Harry couldn't help it, but admires to see the relaxing side of Severus. He always sees the man working harder than anyone else and trying to show he's better than anyone else. Harry brushes the hair out of the man's face and accidentally feels the soft skin on his face. It is warm and soft like, his thumb soothes the cheek, and feeling the pressure against his hand. Severus leans onto Harry's hand and moans toward the comforting touch, which Harry has no idea how to react. The onyx eyes open up and see Harry in front of him, which Harry fails to stop doing.

"Erm…"

Severus glances away and Harry did the same. He pulls his hand away and sits down on the couch. This is not supposed to happen and it did. Harry internally trying to find a way to explain things, but the thoughts had no way in a logical sense. He looks up and sees Severus' cheeks turning bright, which is not the usual color to see. Harry couldn't breathe for a minute with that kind of sight and looks away in continuing puzzling situation. Severus finds himself feeling his heart racing and surprised to all of this. The gentleness that Potter wakes him up with is actually comforting, no one has ever rest their hand on him before.

The silence between them increase the intensity, making it difficult to handle a thought alone, and urging to do something. Harry quickly gets up and head over to his things.

"Sorry," He mumbles, "…I'll leave."

Severus sits up straight and looks at Potter, "Don't. Please," Almost whimpering, nearly sound like the nightmare that draws Harry's attention in.

Harry looks at him and sees the soft side of him, "I…I made things awkward and I screwed up." He shakes his head, "Merlin, I'm sorry Severus."

Severus sighs, "I am sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have been dozing off and…you simply didn't know how to wake me up."

The Gryffindor chuckles, finding the excuse rather weak, "Come on, even I can figure out that move is affectioning and we both never know what to do with that."

The Slytherin blinks, "What are you saying?"

Harry sets down his things, "…It's...merlin, I was an idiot this morning not realizing you were flirting with me."

Severus glances away, "Believe me, I never thought to attempt to flirt with anyone in my life. With Nanami delivering the message from the Queen herself and having to be protected of my magic."

Harry sits down on the couch across and begins to understand the message of the creatures. He suspects it would be better than going into a new war and this results happiness? He can see Severus isn't used to affection as he is, yet, Harry gets hugs, attention, care, and love through his friends and their family members. He knew Severus rarely has anyone for these kinds of affections and that's stands out.

"Severus," Harry softly speaks, "I'd like to court you. Not because of what they say, but…because I like this side of you. I like the relaxing and comfortable part that no one else, but me sees."

"Forgive me, I am not used to being courted or cared in certain ways." Severus looks over to the headmaster curiously.

The One walks up and sits next to Severus, "May I?"

"I do not see why not." He gulps.

Harry's hand reaches out and cups the man's face. He soothes his thumb and the head follows into the gentleness. The long dark hair brushes the savior's hand and how the softness matches the skin in similarity.

"Severus," Whispers, "I like this," He smiles.

Severus' hand holds Harry's hand from moving, "I do as well, I never understood why many do this. It's nice."

Harry feels the warmth presses onto his hand, making his hand no longer cold, and keeping it together.

"Definitely nice," Harry chuckles, "Come here and lie on your back."

Severus eyes the young headmaster, but he sees nothing wrong with the simple thing. He releases Harry's hand and does as he is told. He can see Harry's face looking down at him with admiration. No one has given him this kind of look before and it seems fitting to trust him. Harry shifts his body and his fingers slide on his face. He enjoys Severus looking back at him and leaving them in complete silence.

"I'm attempting to cancel school or something," Harry chuckles.

Severus rest his head on Harry's knee, "Considering our visitors are here, it would be nice to take it easy."

"But that means I won't see you napping when I come in," Harry childishly pouts.

Severus rolls his eyes, "Obviously, to see me in my defenseless state of time."

Harry's brow raises, "Not really defenseless. More like, relaxed state. I like you completely relaxed and better than tensed about anything."

"Which means anyone can still takes advantage," Frowns at this thought.

Harry shakes his head, "Not if I'm around to protect you. You're done with protecting yourself or others constantly. Let me do it for you."

Somehow, it feels right for Severus knowing someone cares enough to do this. Harry is doing it more in return than he thought and wonders if this is worth the wait for twenty-three years to be mated with someone. Harry doesn't judge him or sees him weak and that's what he needs.


End file.
